The Wrong Fantasy
by dustori
Summary: What he fantasizes is what he can't have...because it's all wrong...it's all the wrong fantasies. Oneshotmaybe not.


AN: Okay I wasn't going to put this story up until I knew if I wanted to make this a one-shot or full story or at least until I finished it but I couldn't resist. It's my first mature story and it's a Kaka/Saku one. So I hope you guys will like it? There may be some grammar issues in here, so you have been warn.

Enjoy

* * *

The cool breeze in the morning began to warm up just as the sun began to rise over forest covered mountains in the distance pass flat lands and flowers covered meadows. Fall already made it presence known a month ago, turning green leaves into mixture of brown, red, and orange. Drop of dew hang in the balance of double edge grass under thick layer of white misty fog and bringing with it a smell of moss and forthcoming rain. It's a new day. A new day for forgetting yesterday and looking forward for what life has to bring for today and soon tomorrow, but today has yet to begin. Not until the sun has fully set would the day, truly, begin and when that happened life would soon show itself, especially for the village known as Konoha. Its busy life has yet to start as the sun towered over half of the town with its waking light of warm rays and irritable brightness. Still, not everyone got up at what it signified once it touched the village. Some slept through the day, others slowly prepared for it, a few ignored it, but one read. Yes, reading and he's been doing it ever since the late afternoon from yesterday until the sun touched his window and he was still doing it now. 

Kakashi has been up all day rereading his favorite orange book without a single break. Of course he would get up to go to the bathroom or fix himself something to eat but his eyes never left the book. It was only when a knock to his apartment door did he paused in mid-sentence and looked up from his book to look at the wooden door across from him. He was in his living room in his dark gray sweat pants and sleeveless shirt, masked on of course and head band gone, sitting cross legged on his green couch. The knock came again and Kakashi looked over to his left to look out the window to see the morning day. _Morning already_, he thought turning back to the door after another set of knocks came again. Marking his page, he stood up to answer it. Unlocking the door, he cracked it a little to glance out to have no one standing on the other side. A frown formed on his face at the invisible knocker but upon looking down he found a note, folded like an upside down V on the floor. Opening the door a little wider, he reached down to grab the small note and closed the door afterwards.

_Kakashi sensei,_

_Meet us at our old training ground._

Was all the note said as Kakashi exam it over. He sat down on his couch again and placed the note on the table, where he left his precious book earlier and picked the book up. Where he marked his page, he continued to read where he left off. _I'll meet them after I'm through reading_, he thought. He already had a wild guess as to who sent the note but he figured they could wait an hour or two until he was done.

………

The streets were busy the time Kakashi came out in the late afternoon to go to the training ground. Merchants and buyers all crowded the streets causing Kakashi to take to the rooftops, leaping to each roof at a time. Life was starting to bloom at the first smell of fried rice, fish, and beef, and the sound of _We're open_ yelling across every corner. But Kakashi didn't take notice to the hum below but more to the task of getting to the training ground. Once he's arrived, there wasn't a soul to be found and all he could hear was the birds chirping and the light sound of the town.

"Hhm, I must be early," he said to himself looking around.

Knowing he was two and a half hours late, they really didn't give him a precise time so really he's not sure if he was late or early. But since he knew them as well as he does, he figured when he received the note, the time was already set. He knew they were here. Looking at him from their hiding places and concealing their charka from him so he wouldn't find them, but he knew they were here. Playing as if he didn't, though, he looked around the ground. It looked the same as always. The three poles where he tied Naruto to, the lake Naruto sank in, the tree Naruto hanged upside down from, huh sweet memories. It's hard to believe six years has passed now and a lot have happened since then, but it's only seemed like a few months then years. The attack on Konoha and the death of the third Hokage, getting the fifth Hokage and losing Sasuke to search for more power, the return of Naruto from his two years journey and Sakura getting taught by Tsunade, Sasuke return and his students soon started to not be his students anymore. Time flew by so fast. And yet, he hasn't changed. He stayed constant while everyone around him changed. It wasn't how he pictured it, fantasized about it when his students passed the bell test. It seemed right after the Chunins exam everything he envisioned screwed up somewhere and it left him in the wrong fantasy he wanted to have happened. But he guessed it was bond to happen since fantasies were only imagined and not all of them come true. It was just an image of what he wanted.

Sensing three presences behind him got him out of his musing and he once again pretended not to notice them.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Naruto and Sakura and a bored "You're late, Kakashi" from Sasuke, had him turning around to see his three not-so-twelve year old-students in front of him. Confetti felled over and between them as Kakashi smiled at them.

"Is it now," was Kakashi only reply after the colorful papers settle down onto the ground.

They have grown up to be good-looking eighteen year olds he noted. They all loss their baby fat when they hit fifteen and each grew taller. Even Naruto caught up with his other two teammates in the process. Both Sasuke and Naruto's face straighten out from the round faces they use to have. Through time and training, both their bodies leaned out and built muscles. Sakura on the other hand, her body sort of even out as she got older. Her forehead shrinks to fit her slender face and body. When she turned sixteen that was when she started to fill out in the front and in the back, giving her the full package of a grown woman her age. Over the years, Naruto and Sasuke made it into the ANBU and Sakura became one of the top medic-nin under Tsunade herself, leaving him in his constant Jonin uniform. They truly developed quickly.

"Kakashi, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday," Naruto bellowed.

"Is it September 15, already," Kakashi said putting his finger to his masked lips.

Sasuke tsked and Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Come on, birthday cake at Kakashi's apartment," Sakura said cupping her hands together looking at her three men.

"Can't, Naruto and I have to go meet with the Fifth for a mission. We would have time if Kakashi wasn't so late," Sasuke replied crossing his arms.

'It can't be helped," Kakashi shrugged.

"That's okay, its only mean more cake for me and Kakashi, right Kakashi?" Sakura nudged Kakashi in the side.

"Whatever," Sasuke said turning around to leave, Naruto right behind him.

"Just save a piece for me, okay," Naruto bellowed again from across the field. "Oh and happy birthday again, Kakashi."

After that, the two took off in a flicker of white smoke, leaving Sakura and Kakashi by themselves.

………

He was use to it just being him and Sakura. With Sasuke and Naruto off on duties or on missions, it would always be him and Sakura. Mainly, when she's off working for the hospital and he's off from finishing a mission, they would hang out and chat about work and life. Well she would and he would often listen. Every so often he would start a conversation but majority of the conversation came from her. Like how it was right now in his apartment. She was talking about how work was yesterday while putting the last touches to the cake, while he was distracted on other things, and by other things, he meant her backside. He doesn't remember when this sudden attraction to his female student happened but when it happened, so did everything else. The dreams, the daydreams, the staring, the need of her company, they all of a sudden came out of nowhere and oh how wrong those dreams were. He would blame his books but he couldn't do that to them. They didn't do anything to him except to put more disturbing thoughts in his head but he couldn't blame them, he couldn't, he wouldn't. He could only put the blame on himself for letting them get this far and for staying up all night until the next day rereading the book over again. It was the wrong fantasies that got him. Envisioning her hands, her lips, her body on him and touching him in places he shouldn't be thinking about, especially right now. The sound of her voice got him out of his musing and quickly looked up at the pink hair kunoichi. Her back was still towards him but when he looked up; she turned her head over her left shoulder to look back at him sitting next to the small table connected to the kitchen.

"Are you ready to see your cake, Kakashi," Sakura asked.

"It depends, how many candles did you put on my cake," he smiled.

"Tsk, Kakashi it wouldn't matter. Now do you want to see your cake or not?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and Sakura took it as his answer.

With a smile on her face, she turned around holding a small white icing cake with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI written in green icing. Just one lit candle was set in the center and flicked around as she slowly walked towards him.

"Now close your eyes and make a wish," she said with a hint of demanding in her voice.

With a raised of his eyebrow, he closed his eyes anyway. _What could I wish for?_ He questioned and stated to himself. An image of two naked bodies tangled together, the male with silver/white hair and the female with pink hair, popped in his mind and he snapped his eyes opened. Now he could blame his book for putting that image in his head. With one breathe he blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?"

"Ah, if I say what I wished for out loud then it won't come true."

"True," she said taking the candle from the cake and putting the icing covered end in her mouth. Kakashi watched in slow motion as the candle sliding out of her mouth and she licked her lips of any white residue. "Oops, I forgot the knife." Sakura said going back in the kitchen.

"W-what," Kakashi stuttered blinking his eyes from another image popping in his head.

"A knife, we can't cut the cake without one."

She bended from the hip, to get a clean knife from the dishwasher, giving Kakashi another view of her backside. Maybe it was because of the tight black short spandex under her white medic skirt or how the back of her legs muscle stretched upward from the top of her knee high black boots to the end of her short mid-thigh that caused his breath to hitch and a twitch in his groin region, but he knew he had to do something before the twitch could turn into something else.

"Sakura," he let out a little breathless. "You know what, I just remembered that mission report I forgot to do which is due today and well, you know how Tsunade could be, especially when I'm late. And well, the guys will be over soon to take me out on a surprise birthday outing they have planned and I should get ready. So…" he said looking down at the cake.

"You want me to leave," she asked frowning.

"It's just…yes," he said closing his lonely eye.

He couldn't think of anything else to tell her except to say yes. He couldn't actually tell her that she was making his body react to her presence without her knowing what she was doing to him truthfully. That would just scare her off after calling him a pervert that he truly was, for acting this way over his student.

He opened his eye to look back up at her and he could see the hurt in her eyes and body language. He would have kicked himself if it wasn't for another twitched from his groin because of the way she was looking right now.

"Sakura, I'm…"

"No, its okay," she said with a smile on her face walking over to him and stabbed the cake with the knife. "It's okay. I mean I should be going anyway since I have a late shift tonight. I might as well spend the rest of my free time going over lesson books or something." She said while walking towards the door. "So, have fun with the guys tonight and if they decide to have some of the cake, just make sure you save me, Naruto, and Sasuke a slice, bye Kakashi."

The door slammed after she left, shaking the few pictures he had on his walls and the small items on his coffee table in the living room and the items in the kitchen. He didn't mean to hurt her but his body wasn't working in his favor at all. With one last looked of the stabbed cake in front of him, he stood up and left to go to the bathroom to handle a certain part of his body that needed his attention right now. On the way there, he kept saying to himself that this was his fault, not his precious book, his.

………

Around eight o'clock at night was when his friends, Asuma, Genma, and Guy, came to get him to take him out for his birthday. They always tried to make it seem like a surprise whenever they showed up at his door to take him away from his home when his birthday come around, but from the weak acting his friends pulled every time the day before, he knew they would be coming for him the next day with a HAPPY BIRTHDAY and then pulling him out of his apartment to go celebrate. But this time and the last three times, he didn't give them the satisfaction. He simply waited to hear the knock at his front door and calmly walked out before they could get happy birthday out and locked his door behind them. After hitting a couple of taverns to eat and drink, it was only Genma and Kakashi sitting in the bar now after their other friends had to cut their fun short. Guy got too drunk to be around because when he's drunk he gets very emotional. So Asuma afforded to take the crying Jonin home after saying he was going home for a little private fun of his own with a certain red eyed kunoichi. So, it was only him self and Genma sitting at the table of two empty chairs drinking their beers. Kakashi, even though he had a great time with the guys, was feeling a little troubled of what happened between Sakura and himself. Really, he didn't see why she was so upset for anyway. If she knew what she was doing to him then she should be glad he told her to leave. But in a way, he didn't want her to leave due to his little problem he was having and she could have easily fixed it for him instead for him to do it him self. Her hands down his pants and gripping…Kakashi shook his head cleaned of the image starting to developed and put his beer down before he could take another sip from his straw. He was starting to feel the effect of four beers in his system.

"Thinking about her, huh," Genma said getting Kakashi's attention away from the beer he was glaring at accusingly.

Kakashi looked up lazily at the smiling senbon chewing Jonin in front of him. Genma knew about Kakashi's little predicament with the pink hair kunoichi for about two months and a half ago when he caught Kakashi staring at her one day when she was talking or rather arguing with her friend and rival Ino. Genma read the signs of Kakashi's desire for Sakura and nagged Kakashi for two weeks before Kakashi told him he didn't know what he was talking about, and in that Genma knew it was a lie. From then on, Genma kept on insisting Kakashi to get it over with before it killed him. But Kakashi was a reasonable man and followed the rules to a certain extent and he knew Kakashi wouldn't just for a night of pleasure think with his little Kakashi's brain when his female student was involved. Now he just watch Kakashi torture him self even more over the last pass months. So when he knew Kakashi's birthday was coming up soon, he planned ahead just for this very day to try and help out his friend. He knew from watching Kakashi that he wasn't only torturing himself of his desire of his female student; he was also depriving himself of sex, real physical sex. And reading those damn books wasn't going to help him out either. A month, a month without sex was killing the sex crave Jonin himself and he was just watching Kakashi skip out on every one night stand sent his way. Just because of a kunoichi he wanted and knew he couldn't have. So, Genma was doing him a favor and giving Kakashi what he wanted.

"I think I can help you with your little Sakura problem," Genma said taking another sip of his bottle.

'I don't know what you are talking about," Kakashi said taking another sip of his beer as well through the straw.

"You see I know this woman, and she…" Genma went on ignoring what Kakashi said earlier but he was interrupted.

"What woman you don't know," Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"I know this woman," he went on with a roll of his eyes. "And she can fix any man's problem there is and have them cured in a day." Kakashi chuckled at that but Genma knew he was listening because he didn't reply back…he wasn't leaving. "She likes hearing about your little fantasies. That's her specialty, making fantasy a reality. I told her about yours and she sounded very interested on the phone. All she needs to know is when and where."

"How amazing you make her sound, I'm not interested."

"Why because she's not Sakura, she can be you know."

"Genma…"

"Just what's so wrong about this, Kakashi? She can make it happen for you; make you have Sakura for one night, more if you want her to. This is what you wanted, right? If you know you can't be with the real thing, why not an imitation instead." Genma said looking at his friend. Seeing him fight with the temptation and his righteousness at the same time, seeing him think it over and decline and over again, seeing his opportunity and then deterring it with his arrogance. And then he finally spoke after a whole argument with him self.

"I can't," was Kakashi final words.

Genma scoffed and sat back fully in his seat. He looked his friend over again as he look at the bottle in his hands. He was still debating it in his head again and with the beer in his system, Genma knew Kakashi wouldn't be able to think too long. Alcohol can mess with anyone's head, even a genius ninja like Kakashi. He won't take no for an answer. Kakashi was going to accept his gift and enjoy it. The night was still young, he could work a few more magic up his sleeves to change Kakashi's mind

"Hey, I'm going to go take a leak and when I get back, we're heading home. But let's stop by your place first; I want a piece of your cake before I go." Genma said standing up to excuse himself. Kakashi only nod his head before taking another sip of his beer.

Once Genma was out of sight from his drunken friend, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. It ringed three times before a woman's voice answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, Shinoko, it's me Genma. I'm just calling to let you know that my friend with the girl problem is interested." He could practically hear her smiling on the other end.

"Really"

"Really and he wants to do it tonight."

"Okay, just give me when and where and I'll be there."

After Genma told Shinoko Kakashi's address and what time to be there, he went back to see Kakashi just finishing his beer.

"Ready to go," Genma asked throwing money on the table.

"Yeah, let's go."

They both headed out the bar to see the rain clouds forming above them with the air thick and warm. Rain was coming soon and they hurried to get inside before it started. Genma was walking a little behind Kakashi, not missing the little extra step in his stride. _Yes, Kakashi will thank me for this_ he thought with a smile.

……..

They made it just barely to Kakashi's apartment before the rain started pouring down. Kakashi quickly pulled out his keys and disarmed his traps before they walked inside his cool apartment. They both shook at the cold but ignore the thermostat by the door when Genma closed it behind them.

"The cake is in the fridge," Kakashi said before going to his bedroom.

Genma watched from his position from the fridge as Kakashi sat down at the foot of his bed and lay down. Genma knew he wouldn't be asleep until Kakashi knew he was gone, so he took his time. He wanted Kakashi to stay awake for this. Just then there was a soft knock at the door and Genma quickly went over to answer it. Opening the door quietly, there stood a tall woman with dark hair down to her shoulders with green eyes in front of him. The dark long jacket, going down to her knees where her black boots met, showed off all her curves in the right places as she stood with her hands on her hips. She had a smile on her face looking at the Jonin looking her up and down before smiling up at her.

"Is he in," she asked looking over his shoulder to look inside.

"Yeah, come in," Genma smiled. He watched her look the place over before turning to face him. "He's in the bedroom," Genma whispered. She smiled another smile at him before she swayed her hips over to the bedroom.

…….

Kakashi was oblivious to the knock and to the conversation in the next room. He listened as his eyes were closed to the rain and its rolling thunder after lightening flashed through his blind covered windows. Genma's offer was pounding through his head added to the effect of the amount of alcohol he drunk. He couldn't say he didn't think the idea was a bad one but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the real Sakura, touching him like he was being touched now, hands caressing up his legs slowly but intimately working their way upward. His breath hitched once the hands moved smoothly over the forming bulge in his pants to get to his zipper and pulled it down. His boxer was pulled down as far as the open pants would allow it to go and a gentle flow of wind was blowing over just above his hair lines and up to his waist where he jerked up from the feel of it, letting out his own puff of air through his mask when it was suddenly gone. The hands were back, though, and they were moving over his green olive colored vest until the hands started to open it. Again the hands moved over his chest once the vest was opened and started massaging his chest from the top and downward, feeling his muscle jump underneath. The hem of his shirt was slowly being pulled upward as open mouth kisses started from his waist and up, following the shirt as the hands kept pulling it up. A moan left his lips when a tongue joined in and was moving over to his nipples before it stopped and was gone. This time he groaned. This was the best sort of wake dream he was having. He would hate to open his eyes to have it gone and see he was alone, so he sticked with his eyes closed as the hands moved to his masked face. Weight pressed down in his lap and he jerked up again, hearing a woman moan from above him when he put his hands on her hip. _Sakura _he thought as he jerked up again, hearing the moan again. He could feel the warmth of someone face closed to him and moving to his side next to his ear and whispering:

"Tell me what you want? Tell me what your fantasies, who you desire, and I'll make it come true," the woman voiced whispered.

Kakashi breathe hitched again but not because of the puff of air against his ear but because of the familiarity of those words coming out of someone else's mouth. Kakashi opened up his eyes then to see a dark headed woman sitting on top of him, smiling at him. With quick movement he flipped the woman over so he was on top and holding a kunai knife to her throat.

"How did you get in here," he said pressing the kunai down to touch her skin.

"I let her in," Genma voiced said behind. Kakashi looked behind him to see Genma standing at the doorway. "She's the woman I told you about, remember." Kakashi looked down at the woman he was straddling and remove his knife. "Kakashi, Shinoko, Shinoko, Kakashi," Genma introduced. Once he pocket the kunai back in his holster, Kakashi got off of the woman and sat down next to her with his head in his hands.

"Damn it, Genma," Kakashi forced out.

"Don't Genma me, you wanted it Kakashi. I know you do. You can't deny the temptation."

And he couldn't, not when he thought the hands touching him was from another woman. Namely a woman he thought to have pink hair and green eyes. Shinoko's hands find themselves back on Kakashi's body moving up and down his back, to his sides and to the front, where she rubbed his chest up and down.

"I can be who ever you want me to be, just tell me," Shinoko whispered in his ear again.

"Don't fight it, Kakashi, give in to it. Tell her what you want," Genma offered.

At that saying, Shinoko hands moved lower and Kakashi closed his eyes because of the feel of her hands moving so close to where he needed it, to release him from the discomfort of his pants to let free his straining member. He could just pretend for one night if it would let him be with Sakura. He did it before when he pictured the hands moving around him were his precious Sakura's. It's the only thing that would get him closer to the real thing, which may never happen for him.

"Come on Kakashi," Genma urge on.

He might as well give in and let his temptation take over.

"Sakura is who I want," Kakashi said in one whole breath. It felt as if he was holding it for so long and it was a relief to have said it.

Genma had a smile on his face and backed away from the doorway and closed the door behind him. With a final happy birthday shout to Kakashi, he grabbed his piece of cake and left.

…….

He went into her deep with his final thrust and he released inside her, calling out Sakura's name as he went over the edge. He collapsed over her, making sure he didn't put all his weight on her as he slowly calmed down from his high, his breath caressing her neck and hers the same. When he got his breathing even, he pulled out of her and lay down besides her, watching her pink hair change back to the dark hair it was before and her skin turning back the tan color she was before. As Kakashi watched this, he remembered that none of this was real, that he was pretending, just like she was pretending to be Sakura. The woman he was having sex with was only a copy, a replica of what he wanted to be the real thing but it wasn't. It was supposed to be his fantasy come true but in all honesty, it wasn't even close. He envisioned his desire with Sakura in a way that made it seem real, believable even in his dream and with this, with the copy Sakura, it was nothing like it. It was not the right fantasy he wanted simply because it didn't go the way he visualized it. This, what he just did was a cheap imitation and he felt robbed by it. It made what he thought was pleasurable, dirty now. Using Sakura as a mean of release to get his pleasure sickened him now. How could he have done that or thought about that of his student. It was wrong and he gave into his temptation easily. He could feel the content of his stomach starts to churn at the thought. For now on he'd label any fantasies with Sakura as the wrong fantasies.

Because it was just wrong...imitation wrong.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Should I continue or should I leave it the way it is? Please let me know, please and thank you. 


End file.
